


Are You Gonna Tell Her?

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is taken in this, Aged Up, Apartment, Café, Dancing, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Meeting at a club, Porn, Romance, Sex, Some Plot, adrienette - Freeform, but not for long, club, date, gift story, hint of nino being there, mentions of Kagami, mentions of chat, mentions of heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: When Adrien sees this gorgeous woman at a club dancing with her best friend... he can't resist walking up to her. He may be taken, but he never expected to find someone so amazing and able to keep up with him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 19
Kudos: 138





	Are You Gonna Tell Her?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalunaoscura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaoscura/gifts).



> **This lovely story was inspired by a song lalunaoscura gave me. So, here is what spurred from that song. XD**

Adrien stood in the dark club that had accents of black leather and neon lights that loomed over the dance floor. He swirled a glass beside his thigh as he watched everyone dance. His eyes scanned through the room until they pounced on a woman that was giggling with a woman with brunette hair. He watched how she swayed her hips and slowly ran her hands up the sides of her breasts and through her curled dark hair. His cock flexed in his tight black jeans as he slowly brought his glass to his lips, taking a long sip and peering over the edge with interested emerald hued eyes. The gold flecks caught the light and suddenly he found her sapphired hued eyes on his. The edge of her pink puffy lips curled up as she slowly ran her teeth along her bottom lip. She slowly turned to face her back to him and his eyes scanned down her curved spine that was exposed by her crimson hued tight dress. It barely covered the bottom curves of her rounded ass and he couldn’t keep his eyes off it as she moved her hips to the beat. 

He tossed back the rest of his drink and slammed his glass down on the bar before he walked towards her. He slinked through the crowd of sweating dancers until he was only two people away. The woman stared at him with her hands on her hips and he watched her friend hit her in the arm and laugh. 

She peered up at him and took in how he had to be a little over 6 feet tall. “Like what you see, hot stuff?” The woman smirked at him with a challenging expression. 

“You look like you two are having a great time!” Adrien yelled over the loud music. 

“Do we now?” Her friend laughed as she parted her lips in an expression of disbelief. 

“Well you know… I was pretty bored at the bar by myself. I’d love to dance, but I didn’t come with anyone so.” Adrien placed his thumbs into his front pockets and shrugged. 

“Now… why would I believe that someone as handsome…” The woman walked around him and slowly ran her fingertip along his back, taking in how nicely built he was beneath his plum hued button down that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. “...man like you would come here all along. You’re too dangerous to be single.” She giggled and Adrien shrugged again with one side of his lip curled up in a dangerous smirk. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Adrien chuckled as she stopped in front of him and crossed her arms, causing her breasts to push up further than they already were. He turned his attention to her friend and held out his hand. “Hi. My name is Adrien. And who do I have the pleasure of meeting?” 

“Alya and this fiery girl is my best friend, Marinette.” Alya shook his hand and he pressed a kiss to the back of her knuckles. 

“ALYA….” Marinette whined as she flung her hands down to her sides, giving up on showing Adrien that she was a strong woman that could take care of herself. 

Adrien laughed and held his hand out to her. “Charmed, Marinette.” 

She sighed, rolled her eyes, and held her hand out towards him. He bent forward and kissed the back of her hand as he held it and peered up at her. The light caught the gold flecks in his eyes and she gasped as he pulled her towards himself. The song,  _ Are U Gonna Tell Her? _ by  _ Tove Lo  _ played. 

Marinette suddenly found herself close to him. She smirked and spun to slowly move her hips with his. She swung her hips in time with him and he rested his chin on her shoulder as she slowly ran her hand up to touch the back of his neck, tangling her fingers into his hair. He slowly slid his hands onto her hips and swayed with her. 

Adrien suddenly spun her by her hips and caught her to face her towards himself. He smirked and she slowly ran her hands up her body to go through her hair and reach up into the air. Adrien softly laughed and she brought her hands down to rest around his neck as she danced closer, causing his thigh to go between her legs. She rolled her hips along his thigh and he moved with her. 

He gazed into her eyes and watched the neon lights reflect in them as she slowly lowered her lashes to get lost in his smoldering expression. Adrien dipped her back and she grabbed his forearms in a panic before she relaxed and let him sway her; before, he yanked her back up against his muscular body. 

“What do you do when you’re not at the club dancing like a God?” Marinette got lost in him as he raised her hand up and watched her sway her hips as she walked away from him and back towards him. 

He spun her around and ran his hands up her body, holding her against himself as they rolled to the beat. “Modeling mostly. Internationally. You?” His voice was like dark rich velvet in her ear and a shiver ran from her toes to her head, causing her to feel lightheaded. 

“Uh… de- designing- um… clo.. Clovers… CLOTHES! OhmygodwhyamIlikethis!” Marinette stuttered and screwed up her words as she got lost in his warm hands on her hips and the way that he spoke like liquid honey in her ear. 

“Do I make you nervous?” Adrien softly spoke in her ear and chuckled. His laugh alone made her wet her panties further and she hoped to  _ God _ he didn’t notice she was in heat. Chat had noticed enough. 

“No. Not at all.” Marinette shook her head and spun away from him to dance on her own. 

Adrien shook his head and laughed as he watched her sway her hips with space between them. 

“So, I’m gonna go get another drink! Call me if you need me!” Alya gestured with her thumb over her shoulder and walked over to the guy at the bar that was wearing a black fedora. He was shirtless and his muscular pecs were showcased beneath a pair of black suspenders that were hooked into low cut khaki chinos. She bit her tongue and smirked at him as she swayed her hips up to the bar. 

“So…” Adrien danced closer to her and she peered up at him as he ran his fingertips along her palm. 

Marinette bit her bottom lip and took his hand into her own with a sigh. “I’d like to fight this feeling longer than my body is letting me.” 

“We can take it slow.” Adrien warmly smiled at her. “I know of a really quaint cafe down the street where we can get to know one another better. Only if you want to of course.” 

“I- no. I MEAN! YAMS!” Marinette suddenly yelled out the most random thing ever and her cheeks flushed a peach hue. “omgkillmenowwhereIstand….earth swallow me whole…” She pinched the bridge of her nose as she peered down, muttering.

“Yams? I don’t know if they have yams… I can probably find a place that-” Adrien gestured with his thumb over his shoulder and was interrupted by her slender finger over his puffy lips that were too perfect for a real human to own. 

“Shhh… Don’t ruin it. Yes. Yes I would love to go to a cafe with you.” Marinette peered up at him and he took in how her warm cheeks made her look even more cute. Innocent even.

“Should we tell Alya?” Adrien peered over at her best friend leaning on the bar, snapping one of the bartender’s suspender straps against his pec. 

Marinette peered over at her and pulled out her phone, texting her where she was going before she put it back into her clutch. “I don’t think she’ll notice.”

Adrien smirked and led her out of the club and onto the street. The city was full of lights and it only gave the gorgeous buildings a warm glow. It accentuated their artistic architecture and made the city appear more gorgeous. 

“You ever just look at this city and wonder what people see in it?” Marinette stared at the buildings with a cringing expression. 

“Hm? You don’t see how stunning it is? Especially at night?” Adrien was shocked that she didn’t see it. 

“I’ve lived here all of my life and I don’t see what the tourists do. Maybe it’s because I’m so used to it and it’s lost its magic.” Marinette shrugged before Adrien suddenly took her hand and yanked her into a jog. 

“Oh no. We’re not having that. I’m bringing the magic back into this city.” Adrien chuckled as she screamed and held onto his hand as he took her through the park and across the grass to the small warm cafe. 

It looked like an old bookstore with it’s emerald hued exterior and walls of books. Small round oak tables filled the space with cream candles in glass globes. Pastel pink flowers and sage hued round leaves wrapped around each one on wood rings. She got lost in it as he pulled a chair out for her to sit down. 

“M’Lady.” Adrien spoke and something about it made her think of her kitty. 

“Merci.” Marinette softly spoke as she sat down in the chair. 

A server walked up with two glasses for the wine and set them down. 

“Je voudrais une bouteille de Pinot Noir, s’il vous plait.” Adrien softly spoke and the woman got lost in him for a moment before she nodded and came back with a bottle of Pinot Noir. She popped it open and poured it into their glasses. “Merci beaucoup, Madame.” 

Marinette stared at him and chewed on her bottom lip as she picked up her glass and brought it to her lip. “Tu parles français?” 

“Oui. Et toi?” Adrien smirked at her and brought his own drink to his lips. 

“Eh. I mean we do live here.” Marinette giggled as she took a sip from her drink. 

“I speak Mandarine and a little Japanese too.” Adrien laughed and she nodded as she set her glass down, fingering the stem. 

“Ah… so you’re a show off then.” Marinette smirked and watched him fumble. 

“No. NO! Not at all.” Adrien waved his hands in a panic and she laughed.

“Tu es mignon.” Marinette giggled as she picked up her glass again to hide her smile behind it. 

“Toi aussi. Tu es gentille, mignonne, magnifique , et drole. Tres,  _ tres, _ mignonne.” Adrien blushed as he stared at her as if he was a school boy staring at a cute girl across the playground. 

“Merci.” Marinette burst out laughing as the server came over to get their orders. 

They ordered from the list of courses that they liked the best and watched the server leave. Marinette smiled at him and her heart nearly leaped from her chest as his words. ‘ _ You are very cute’  _ came out in Mandarine and Marinette melted into the chair. She cleared her throat at his words and Adrien chuckled at her peach hued cheeks. He took in the dusting of freckles that were spread across her cheeks and nose like the constellations in the sky. 

“Would you rather I say it in another language?” Adrien moved slightly as their first course was sat down in front of them. 

She vigorously shook her head as she hid in her hair. “I- I undersoot- STOOD!” Marinette burst out and he laughed hard, causing his hair to fall in front of his face. 

“You’re too cute, you know that?” Adrien calmed down as he picked up his salad fork. 

“So you’ve told me in two different languages now.” Marinette picked on him as she picked up her salad fork, as well. 

“Have I? Should I go for a third? Fourth?” Adrien smirked as his emerald hued eyes smoldered in the candle light. 

“You wouldn’t dare…” Marinette parted her lips as she stared at his devious expression. 

“Sei carina…” Adrien let the Italian roll off his tongue and he watched her bite her lip. 

“You’re dangerous.” Marinette softly laughed behind her glass. 

“You are.” Adrien laughed and then bit his lip as he calmed down. “Anata wa totemo kawaii-desu.” 

“Stop…” Marinette giggled at him as she tried to focus on eating her food. “Alright, show off. Enough with your calling me cute.” Marinette circled her finger in the air as she pointed at him. 

He smirked at her. “I’m cute?” 

Marinette blushed bright ruby red at his question before she choked on her bite of food. 

“Well now then… look at the mouse the cat caught.” Adrien smirked at her and she gasped. 

“This cat caught nothing. The mouse simply stalled to let him catch up.” Marinette winked at him and he laughed with a nod.

“Fair enough.” Adrien finished the first course before the next were set in front of them. 

“So are you really single or are you lying to a poor girl in a club to get your cock sucked?” Marinette took a bite of her food and Adrien nearly spit out his wine as his cheeks flushed bright red. She smirked at him and finished chewing her food. “See, two can play that game. Didn’t think I’d be that blunt did you?” 

“I- I would say I’m shocked, but I’m really not.” Adrien cleared his throat and wiped his mouth with his cloth napkin. “And…” 

“I knew it. You have a girlfriend.” Marinette took up her glass and gestured towards him with it. 

“Look. She’s-” Adrien sighed as he sat back in his chair. 

“Not here, clearly.” Marinette shrugged and widened her eyes for a moment as she took a sip of her wine. 

“At a shoot in Japan and not going to be home for a while. Her mother wanted her to stay there for a fencing tournament.” Adrien sighed as he realized that he was supposed to be there, but he had talked his way out of competing in it. 

“Fencing. And… do you do fencing too?” Marinette poked her steak and brought the bite to her lips. 

“I do. I just don’t compete anymore.” Adrien took a bite of his own steak. 

“I see. So… why are you here and she’s there? Why not go with her? Why find a poor lonely girl in a club that hasn’t had a man in years…” Marinette sat back in her chair. 

“Come on… it can’t have been years. You’re shitting me.” Adrien snorted as he picked up his glass.  
“It really has, Adrien. Closest thing to a man is the toy in my top drawer back home.” Marinette muttered and Adrien nearly choked on his wine. 

“I’m sorry.” Adrien wiped his mouth and stopped a server for a glass of water, asking the man for ice in it as well. 

“Too much for you?” Marinette smirked at him as she watched him take a sip of his water. 

“A bit.” Adrien cleared his throat. 

“Look, I know what you’re doing and while I loved our little dance-” Adrien cut her off and she sighed as she gave up. 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want t-” Adrien began and Marinette stood up and held her hand out to him. “What?”

Marinette moved her hand in a come on motion. “I’m saying let’s go and see where this goes.” 

Adrien smiled up at her and took his wallet out to pay. He stood up and took her hand in his, leading her out of the cafe. “You’re sure?” 

“If I think too hard then it might turn into a no.” Marinette giggled and Adrien laughed. 

“Alright. Then… how about a dance?” Adrien pulled her close and slid his other hand on her lower back as he held her other hand up in the air. 

“Adrien… what are you doing?” Marinette tilted her head and gazed into his eyes as they reflected the oil lamps. 

“Dancing.” Adrien softly smiled as he rocked them back and forth before he spun her out and she stopped to stare at him like he was being ridiculous with a warm smile on her lips. He spun her back into his arms and she giggled. 

Her hand touched his shoulder as he rocked her back and forth on the sidewalk beneath the stars. She smiled up at him before she rested her cheek against his chest. 

“How was tonight for you?” Adrien softly spoke as he wrapped his arms around her, forgetting the steps. 

“Amazing. Too good to be true. Pinch me, I must be dreaming.” Marinette sighed as she felt his lips against her hair. 

“And you barely know me. Didn’t your mother teach you anything about talking to strangers, little one?” Adrien whispered and her heart caught fire. 

“Well, is she going to find out?” Marinette slowly peered up and got lost in his gaze. 

She watched his tongue dart out and run along his bottom lip for a moment. His eyes switched between her soft lips and her sapphire hued eyes. Marinette warmly smiled and rolled her eyes as she slid her hands up the front of his shirt and reached around his neck. 

“If you want to kiss me… just kiss me.” It was all Adrien needed to know. 

“Oh  _ thank god _ …” Adrien sighed like a man that had been starved of his darkest vice. He gathered her up in his arms and she squealed as his lips captured hers and he spun them around. 

She giggled and got lost as he pulled her tighter against his body and pressed his lips harder against hers. She parted her lips, granting him access when he had run his tongue along the seam. She slowly slid her tongue along his as their lips brushed. Her giggles faded into soft moans as she sank her fingers into his soft hair. 

“Ah god…” Marinette parted her lips as he slowly licked along her bottom lip and flicked her top one. “Why are you such a…mmph.” She was silenced by his hungry mouth on hers and his tongue searched her mouth for all of it’s secrets. 

She felt him harden between her legs and all she wanted to do was take him home, but she assumed Alya was there. “Mmmph.” She made a sound that caused Adrien to break the kiss. “My place- has- Alya.” She tried to breathe between words, but she was out of breath. 

“Mine is empty.” Adrien jumped in and Marinette laughed for a moment. 

“Eager are yo- mmph.” Marinette was silenced by his expert lips and tongue again. She gave in as he sank his fingers into her hair, holding her close. She broke the kiss for a moment in a daze. “Alright. I- I’m down.” 

Adrien laughed and let her down; before, he took her hand and yanked her towards his apartment. 

***

Marinette stumbled into Adrien’s apartment with her swollen pink lips on his as she grabbed the button panel on his shirt, ripping at it, as his tongue swirled around hers. She moaned and he broke the kiss just enough to chuckle and help her with his shirt. He yanked it off one arm and the next as he threw it across the room. She ran her fingertips up along his abs and over his muscular pecs and sighed into his kiss as she ran her thumbs over his peaked nipples. Adrien groaned and slid his hands up the sides of her thighs, along her hips, and up her sides. Her dress pooled around his hands as he worked the satin material up her slender body. His hands traced her curves as he got rid of the one thing that stood in the way of lavishing her where she stood. 

Marinette broke the kiss and raised her arms so that he could slip her dress from her body. She watched as his smoldering gaze slowly made its way down and up her body before he gathered her up into his arms and she wrapped her legs around his hips with her lips on his in a hungry kiss. Adrien walked them towards his bedroom, blindly hitting lights as he went to light their way up the long spiral staircase. She squealed as he took the first few steps up the stairs and giggled as he softly chuckled in her ear. 

He got to the top of the stairs and smirked at her. “I got you.” 

“I wasn’t so sure for a moment.” Marinette teased him and he touched the back of her head and softly laughed as he captured her lips again to distract her.

Adrien continued to swirl his tongue along hers as his swollen lips brushed against hers and she hugged him around his neck tighter as she rolled her hips. His nails bit into her rounded behind as he weighed it in his hands. She was amazing, gorgeous, sweet, and incredibly sexy. The sexiest thing he had ever laid eyes on. He couldn’t stop wondering where she was hiding all his life. Couldn’t stop wondering why she couldn’t have showed up sooner. 

He walked through his bedroom door and carried her over to the bed, slowly laying her down as he stretched out on top of her. Adrien smirked down at her and watched a warm smile spread across her lips. 

“What?” Marinette teased as she slowly bit her bottom lip with a smile. 

Adrien shook his head and hid in his hair for a moment. “Just that you’re absolutely gorgeous in every way. Inside and out.” 

“You haven’t been inside yet, lover boy.” Marinette teased and he snorted out a laugh. 

“Okay… the princess needs to stop talking now.” Adrien placed his finger over her swollen puffy lips with a smile. 

“Make me.” Marinette bit his fingertip and a dangerous expression came over his face. 

“Alright. I’ll play.” Adrien suddenly tilted his head and wrapped his lips around her pulse point, sucking and licking the sensitive spot. 

Marinette gasped and arched her back, causing her breasts to press against him. He softly chuckled and trailed kisses down her neck and along her collarbones. Her chest rose and fell in sharp breaths as he kissed his way down to one of her breasts, slowly swirling the tip of his warm tongue around her peaked nipple. She gasped and softly mewled as he wrapped his lips around it and sucked. He nibbled on her peaked nipple before giving it one more kiss and moving on to lavish the other one in the same way. 

Her fingers gripped at his muscular arms as he kissed down the valley between her breasts and along her stomach. She shifted against the soft white sheets as he swirled his tongue around her navel and dipped his tongue inside before moving on to kissing her hips. He nibbled on one of her hip bones before he wrapped his lips around it to place open mouthed kisses on her warm skin. He kissed his way over to her other hip as he undid his buckle with one hand. She shifted her hips to try and make him go where she needed him most as the heat and pressure built up within her.

Adrien parted her thighs more with his hands after he unfastened his pants, letting them hang open as he wrapped his hands around her upper thighs and yanked her closer. She squeaked and gasped as his warm, wet, mouth wrapped over her sensitive sex. Her right hand flung down to tangle in his hair as he ran his tongue along her folds before he wrapped his lips around her sex again and shook his head slightly. She brought her left index finger to her swollen lips and chewed on her nail as her breasts kissed the air and her legs spread further for him. 

Adrien slowly ran his tongue down her folds and found her sweet tasting entrance. He moaned as he dipped his tongue inside, feeling her muscles spasm around his tongue as he slowly wiggled it within her. He slowly curled his tongue, exploring her entrance the best he could. She was so tight and so wet. Her heady scent surrounded him and made him growl from deep within his chest as his cock begged to be inside rather than his lucky tongue. He quickly realized that she was in heat and it only drove him more wild. 

He slowly licked up her folds and circled her swollen clit before he wrapped his lips around it and sucked. Marinette gasped and raised her hips off of the bed, needly pressing her pussy against his mouth. Adrien flicked her swollen bud with his tongue while he sucked on her sex and her moans became silent as her whole body flexed. Her fingertips tightened on his forearms as she gripped them, digging her nails into his skin. Adrien kept up his pace as she rocked her hips against his mouth and within a few moments the rubber band snapped and her whole body relaxed as she let out a loud moan, finally taking a breath of air. 

Adrien shook his head and licked faster, riding out her climax before he pressed a gentle kiss on her sensitive clit. She shivered and grabbed his bicep to try and pull him up to kiss him. 

He softly chuckled and crawled up her body. He smiled at her with glistening swollen lips and she slid her hand up his back and into his hair as she pulled him down to capture his lips. Her legs wrapped around his hips and she pulled him against her with her heels pressing into his muscular ass. 

“Pants- off- shoes-  _ please _ …” Marinette panted between heated kisses, not knowing where he began and she ended. 

Adrien smirked and pulled back to kick off his shoes and socks as she sat up enough to shove down his pants and boxers, taking in his amazing cock as it was released. His whole body was smooth, flawless, and she couldn’t stop staring at the deep V at his hips that led down to his amazing- Her thoughts were gone as he pushed her back into the bed and ran his velvet steel-hard cock between her wet folds with his lips on hers in hungry kisses and his fingers tangled in her dark hair.

Marinette pushed him back with her hand on his right pec and rolled him onto his back. She peered down at him through her lashes; before, she brought her lips closed to his. She barely touched her lips to his as she whispered, “Let me return the favor.” 

Adrien groaned as she brushed her lips against his, gathering his bottom lip between her teeth and tugging playfully on it. She let it go and kissed along his jawline as she made her way down his body.

She trailed kisses down his neck, stopping to suck on his pulse point. Her soft lips made their way down along his collarbone and between his pecs. She softly kissed and licked over to one of his nipples. Her warm tongue swirled around it and she flicked his peaked nipple; before, she wrapped her lips around it. She nibbled gently on it before she kissed over to treat his other one the same. Adrien groaned and ran his fingers through her hair as she slowly kissed down his abs. Her tongue explored every muscle in detail as she made her way to his hips. She wrapped her hands around his hips as she settled between them, slowly licking up the underside of his cock. She flicked the tip of her tongue along the triangular spot right beneath his head. She fluttered her tongue along it before she gathered his cock into her mouth, slowly taking him to the back of her throat. Adrien gasped and groaned as she slowly moved her lips up and down his length. She slowly swiped her tongue along the underside as she sucked on him. 

Adrien tangled his fingers into her soft hair as she tilted her head back and forth, changing the sensations and angles on his hard aching cock. 

“Ah… Marinette…” Adrien spoke her name in a quiet prayer as she worked him with her mouth. 

Her fingers wrapped around his length as she ran her hand up and down him. She let his cock go with a pop and slowly swirled her tongue around the tip, tasting his salty arousal that was spilling from the slit. He moaned and raised his hips, causing her hand to tug harder on it. 

“You keep- ah- doing that- and I won’t last.” Adrien barely peered at her through his lowered lashes as he watched her and slowly licked his swollen lips. “Come here.” 

Marinette gave him one last stroke and suck before she crawled back up his body. He ran his hand along her cheek and sank his fingers into her hair as he pulled her down into a kiss that stole her breath and thoughts away. She rolled her hips and caught the tip of his hard cock on her wet entrance. He raised his hips and slowly sank into her warm depths. 

Marinette broke the kiss to moan as he filled her and stretched her open with each slow movement of his hips. She moaned and kissed him again, getting lost in his slow thrusts and touches. His hands slid down her sides and fell to her hips as he led her. She panted as she rolled her hips, teasing her swollen clit on his pelvis until her thighs were trembling. She was so close, feeling the rubber band tighten once more in her lower stomach. 

“Cum for me.” Adrien panted as he peered up at her through his long lashes. 

Marinette clenched her eyes tight and sat back with her hands on his pecs as she rocked her hips, grazing her sensitive clit against him in short strokes until she peered up with parted lips and came hard. She pushed down on his cock harder as she peered down at him and he slid his hands up her body to cup her breasts, tugging her nipples with his thumbs and index fingers, moving within her. She gasped and softly hummed as he planted his heels into the bed and slid his hands back down to her hips, riding out her orgasm and spiraling into his own. 

She slowed her hips down in time with his as she rode out his sweet moans that echoed through the bedroom and set her night on fire. 

Marinette softly hummed and laid down to stretch out on top of him. She kissed his chiseled jawline, up to his lips and sighed as he wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace. He slowly groaned and slipped his arms from around her, leaving his soft hands on her lower back. 

“Are you gonna tell her?” Marinette crossed her arms over his chest as she laid on him and took in how he had one hand behind his head, beneath the pillow. His damp hair, falling slightly into his emerald hued eyes.

He raised a hand to move her damp bangs from in front of her eyes. “I’m gonna tell her… I found someone amazing-” Adrien pressed a kiss to one of her cheeks. “Talented.” He pressed another kiss to her other cheek. “Gorgeous.” He kissed her forehead. “Sweet.” He kissed the tip of her nose. “Funny.” He kissed her chin. “And all mine.” His lips captured her and she giggled and suddenly moaned as he rolled her beneath him, deepening the kiss to something that meant so much more than his words. 

**Songs I wrote to:**

[ **Are U Gonna Tell Her? By Tove Lo (Given to me by Luna and it’s all her fault this story exists. XD)** ](https://youtu.be/AF99bygTWcc)

[ **Adore You by Harry Styles** ](https://youtu.be/Vs_lVOPZMAM)


End file.
